Show Biz
by Butlikeewlawlz
Summary: What happens when Sasuke's talent agency catches wind about his fans shipping him heavily with a certain Hyuga? Well they force him into a love team with her and make money out of it of course. A story about fake show biz affairs, powerful families, and truck loads of fan service.
1. Chapter 1

"What. Is this." Sasuke muttered lowly, temper threatening to boil over with every line read from the document in his hand.

Tsunade smirked sitting behind her desk utterly relishing in the turmoil of the young man in front of her. The amount of money she lost and will regain from this boy was swimming in the back of her mind as she stared intently at his reaction.

Beside her, leaning on the wall with porn in one hand was Kakashi who looked up from his book to give a sheepish grin.

He flipped up his porn to cover his face from the murderous glare shot in his direction and shrugged, "They warned you when you told them you were 'taking a break'" his free hand making quotation marks, "'there would be consequences', and at this point the agency is tired of your macho swag action character persona."

Sasuke stared blankly at his perverted manager wondering why he decided to comply to them dragging him back into this tragedy called show business. "What the fuck are you even saying." He deadpanned.

Kakashi sighed and turned to Tsunade to explain. "Look Uchiha, your look- this look," she motioned over at his poncho and bandana, "has destroyed my happiness and a thousand other innocent fangirls' happiness, you're like a walking unresolved plot line, you're giving the masses an enormous feeling of being unsettled, do you understand what I'm saying here?"

The Uchiha in question narrowed his eyes pushing the document away from him and back onto Tsunades side. "I understand that I have half the mind to burn this document and this place to the ground."

The woman only rolled her eyes, "Your absence made us lose a lot of money and your reputation has suffered from all of the rumors that were never cleared when you disappeared. We can't just bring you back into show business and expect the masses to stop hating you. If it had only been my choice I wouldn't have let you come back in the first place, but the board has already calculated the fortune you and we will make under this new approach."

She slid the copy back to his side of the desk and shrugged, "It won't be that bad. As talented as you are and experienced in many genres I'm sure you can handle a little acting behind the scenes."

Kakashi nodded, "Think of it as an extension to performance training."

Sasuke's face twisted in disgust. "The two of you know fully well why I had to leave, and I was dragged back to this?" He grimaced as he reread the words.

' _Due to his extended absence in any Allied Shinobi Forces (ASF) projects and having several projects collaborating with rival talent agencies as well as being the subject of a variety of personal scandalous rumors, Uchiha Sasuke has been under heavy review in order to take proper probationary measures to participate in an show business projects concerning ASF. With that said, the agency's board agreed that his lack of popularity and terrible reputation would destroy the image that this enterprise so diligently advocates and therefore the subject in question MUST be reintroduced in a pair like many other celebrities signed into the agency and gain popularity through the loveteam tactic as a requirement to participate in any ASF-related show business.'_

"So what, they're just gonna orchestrate a way so I suddenly reappear as an unnaturally lovestruck idiot to some unnatural icon?" Sasuke scoffed, "If they so badly wanted another love team then they should've asked that smiling Blond idiot who dragged me back in the first place."

"That's the point Uchiha brat," Tsunade flipped her computer screen towards him displaying Naruto's newest movie promotion. "He's the go to Rom com actor nowadays but 2017 is his prospective year to climb through the action/fantasy genre."

"He's already been through two long term love teams and has exhausted the amount of money we can make on a bubbly hero persona in terms of Romance. People are getting used to it and so is he."

Kakashi perked up from his book, "And it won't be so forced. These people have already planned out the natural progression of a realistic relationship. Which is why this is only just acting outside the job."

"Tch." He wasn't convinced. His mind replayed several other actors and actresses who went through the same shit. Being introduced in the show biz world as nothing but 'close friends' then suddenly having several romantic comedy projects together, being spotted 'candidly' hanging out alone, sitting through thousands of interviews with casual hands on each other's laps or around each other's shoulders, 'unintentionally' leaning closer and laughing 'genuinely' but never officially declaring a relationship.

For the past decade the masses have been raving about the newest love teams, sucking it all up like leeches. In a modest viewpoint, Sasuke's active role in the action/thriller/fantasy genres have stirred up more attention but some of these love teams have dominated the rest of the allied nations' favorite aspects in show business. Especially after his disappearance, almost every busy area in the nation became littered with giant endorsement posters of multiple love teams. The amount of money and attention it reels in is ridiculously sureproof.

Three years ago, he always deeply appreciated that he never had to go through the overwhelming pile of bullshit that love team stars had to go through. Thankfully his lineage as an Uchiha had already brought him enough fame before his voice even dropped so he only had to go through one or two kiddie projects before jumping straight into secondary roles in award-winning action projects. It was only a matter of time before he began getting offers left and right for his own projects as the leading man within the genre.

So what the fuck? It was a known fact in all of the hidden villages that in show business, Uchihas were purely action stars. They film. Period. End of story. Everything afterwards was their own personal business that was null and void and unreachable to any camera no matter who's contract they've signed.

Kakashi chuckled, "But if the Raven prince of show business suddenly comes back," grinning at the scowl on the mans face, " and has a romantic comedy with a certain pretty lady and ends up falling in love, the sky would surely rain money don't you think?"

"Aaa, yes the most interesting part of it all," Tsunade gave a shit eating grin,

"While searching through threads of social media during the time of your critical review, they found something very very interesting."

With a glint in his eye, Kakashi pulled out a laptop and clicked a file folder that made Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Ever since 'Growing up', there's been a growing community of fans who've been very avidly blogging about you and the actress of 'Iris."

The raven-haired 20 year old lifted an eyebrow as he glanced through a couple of drawings and scenarios. "I've never even spoken to her," he looked back up at the two with confusion. The screen was full of different blog posts from texts to gifs to fan art of the two together.

Kakashi quickly closed the screen with a cheerful smile.

"Anyway, you had a couple of scenes next to her and both of you seemed to have the most dominating impressions in the whole project despite having completely separate scenes. The posts caught the eyes of the Board and gave them the inspiration to take you back if only to make it happen."

Sasuke twitched. He didn't miss this part of show business at all.

Tsunade nodded, "If you don't agree then you cannot participate in any show business affiliated with ASF."

Sasuke sighed. If it wasn't for _him_ he would actually have a choice but... He had no other way. "Hn." he grunted. He raked a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw.

"There's no other way to come back? At all?"

The silver haired man shook his head, "Tsunade already pleaded to spend the least amount of effort on you as possible. They seem pretty adamant."

Sasuke glared at the busty woman who only shrugged nonchalantly. "Then fine, I'll try it out, but I won't sign the papers just yet. Not until I see this 'plan'" he stated darkly.

Kakashi brightened, "And there's my lovely pupil!" Patting him on the back, "Don't worry Sasuke, I heard this 'Iris' girl has a rather dignified reputation and comes from a famous lineage as well."

"Hn, I really, frankly, don't care. Send me those plans as soon as possible Tsunade."

With that the young man pushed himself out of the chair and promptly dismissed himself from the office.

"Tch, what a brat." she scowled, "But that surprisingly went smoother than I expected." She gulped back a cup of sake and slumped back in her seat.

"Now I guess we have to break the news to the Iris huh?" Kakashi chuckled. "Well lets call her in."

* * *

A/N: Hello! I hope you liked it! I'm not sure if many of you recognize my username but I've been a ghost sasuhina reader for a while and finally decided that why not, let me finally post my ideas. Its 2017 might as well let the bucket list checks rain. But anyway! I've been very unnerved about Sasuke's ending like everyone else and it made me think about what would happen if any higher ups ever caught wind of our secret sasuhina shipping lol. The whole showbiz love team tactic is such a big thing in Filipino show business so this story is inspired by that. Like comment and subscribe lmaooo and see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what you're talking about." Midnight blue tresses swayed as a hand thudded against the wall next to her head.

She bit her lip and looked down before glaring up in defiance at the man before her.

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned. His eyes momentarily sent her an apologetic look before he quickly masked it and bent lower. He inched closer to her face.

"This wasn't an issue before was it? I thought you didn't give a-"

Her hand suddenly shot up to clutch his shoulder. Her expression softened as a look of longing filled her eyes.

"I don't." she interrupted softly. Her arm pulled him closer to her face. "I don't care about that other woman! But I-I..."

She balled her fist in the cloth of his shirt and looked away with a furrow in her eyebrows.

Their eyes connected once more as delicate hands slowly slid across his shoulder to his neck and rested at his nape.

"I..." _Silence._

She released a heavy breath and sagged her shoulders.

 _'I've been craving you?', '_ _I'm yours?'_

She had to stifle her look of disapproval at the next choice of words.

Just like that, the atmosphere of the scene popped and fizzled away much to the despair of the director.

She let go of the man.

The script read that at this point she should be arching her chest into him and breathing his name in passion. She shuddered.

"What happened?!" the director screeched, hands thrashing forward to clutch the small monitor screen before her in what looked like pain. The crew members flinched around her. She was .2 cm from knocking out the poor guy behind her trying to maneuver a way to safely put down her meal without getting wrecked by her dynamic movement.

"The feeling! The emotion! The tension was so strong. The scene was executed almost flawlessly up until that point!"

In between her streams of unintelligble grumbles and cries, the woman was swatting away the awkward comforting pats from other crew members.

It was happening all day like this. The indigo haired actress would reel them all in with her beautiful words and twinkling eyes and just as they found themselves leaning on the edge of their seats for the biggest moments, she'd abruptly stop and destroy the feeling of it completely.

It was a vicious routine for the overly passionate director demon-sama, Arada Mitsuki.

The actor beside her gave his own awkward wince. This was probably the fifth-no sixth take on this one scene? He lost count.

His arm and face disappeared from her personal bubble. He nonchalantly stepped away from Hinata's literal spotlight with the director demon. He was definitely just an extra standing in place for the famed leading man, but hey, he wondered if he could get paid a little more for the extra shots.

Hinata shook her head and bowed deeply.

She gave a sheepish smile. "Mitsuki-san, even with Haru-san substituting I still seem to be having a difficulty grasping the idea of it."

The director sweat dropped. She rapidly flipped through some of the more successful, challenging scenes made that day in confusion. She was two seconds from calling bullshit.

Her skills were more than capable to execute her artistic vision!

"The idea?" She smiled tightly, trying to get the actress to elaborate. Nervous cries from her crew members could be heard as the woman gripped tighter to the edges of the expensive monitor.

Hinata looked at the script sprawled on her chair across the set. She had to stop her mouth from curling into a small grimace at the stage directions and next couple of lines on the page.

She didn't understand how wrapping her legs around his waist and being carried to the bed would be a normal progression for two characters who were in the middle of arguing.

She glanced at the bed in the corner of the room like it was on fire and turned back to the woman.

"I just don't think I've gotten used to the idea of this kind of romance yet I guess. Maybe it will be easier when Naruto-san is finally here to act with me." she reasoned.

She imagined his bright easygoing personality and gave a small smile. _Yes, if it's going to be with anyone, it'd be the easiest with someone as sunny and as understanding as him._

The director thought back to the countless tear-jerking scenes that the indigo-haired Hyuga was famed for and twitched.

It was like having everything she's pictured and nothing of it all at once. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted with her phone ringing.

After a slight pause, the director huffed dramatically. "Okay okay okay." She waved her hand in dismissal, her animation slowly fading if only a little. Sighs of relief could be heard once her hands let go of the equipment. "The heavens know how much the agency has prepared you for his return." She said in an unnaturally bright tone, seeming to be trying to convince herself. She got up and motioned for the cameras to shut off.

"Let's call it a day and start up from here first thing tomorrow!" Mitsuki called, ignoring another round of collective sighs of relief and the handkerchiefs patting stressed sweaty foreheads. One of the crew members practically ran with his handkerchief to assess for damage on any of the equipment the woman touched.

Mitsuki turned to her ringing cellphone, instantly brightening a couple notches or four.

"Hello? Ah yes, Director Tsunade! To what do I owe the pleasure?" The demon director walked out of the set and the room filled with the buzz of murmurs and the rustling of equipment.

Hinata picked up her booklet and began to collect her belongings. It wasn't that she couldn't execute the emotions of her character. Heavens knew how many times she's acted the same scenes growing up in the Hyuga Studios and she'd spent all of last week practicing with Neji and Hanabi over and over again until she was ready to implode.

It was more the idea of putting out an image so completely mature and... progressive compared to her previous characters that made her hesitate and cringe in the build-up of the actual moments on set.

 _'I've been craving you, I'm yours'?_ She shook her head. The passion literally made no sense to her.

Her phone chimed, signaling that Kurenai-sensei was outside waiting for her.

She quickly said her goodbyes to the cast and crew before slipping out the doors and hurrying to her sensei's RAV4.

"Hina-chan!" a bubbly voice called out from inside the car. Hinata brightened,

"Ino! What are you doing here?"

The blonde pouted from her spot in the passenger's seat, "Did you already forget your promise to treat us out? In celebration for your upcoming debut?"

She grinned at Hinata's delayed look of realization.

"So how was it?" Kurenai asked once Hinata closed the door and got in. She was smiling kindly at her pretty protege, turning back in her seat to try to adjust Mirai's car seat.

Hinata smiled at the sleeping baby and reached out to fix it for her. She turned to the two women and let out a dejected huff.

"It's very... different." She uttered, thinking about the proximity of the leading man and all the lights, eyes, and cameras that followed her every move. She was used to sharing attention with her family.

Since she was eight she practically grew up on sets racked with the havoc caused by Neji and Hanabi's arguments. Her father was always an intimidating yet comforting figure with his stern roles and commanding gazes next to the director. And she couldn't forget Ko running around backstage frantically making sure everything was perfect.

Kurenai gave her a sympathetic smile, "Ah, it's a lot different from Hyuga Studios projects huh?"

Hinata nodded. ASF was _nothing_ like her family's productions. The Hyuga family has always been an indispensable element in the show business of historical dramas and projects about deeply rooted family affairs.

They took home loads of awards for their movies on anything from samurai to yokai, to ninjas and historical wars to rich feuding families, assassinations and inheritance battles.

Their projects were always melodramatic and centered on older more famililal drama so Hinata grew in fame mostly from secondary roles as the noble princess or the girl who fell victim to the assassination attempts and kidnappings.

"It honestly feels forced going straight into mature themes." She said truthfully.

"Mature?" Ino whipped around in astonishment. "Mature as in- Our innocent princess angel Hinata acting acts for the _mature?"_ she gave a mock gasp that Kurenai chuckled to.

Hinata only sighed and shook her head "Barely." She leaned her head on the window. "If I keep this up, The Director might actually implode if I don't start acting the scenes successfully next time."

She shuddered, recalling the nervous crew members and the red face of Director demon, Arashi Mitsuki.

Ever since she turned 19, Hyuga Studios started to push her away from their projects toward ASF ones.

'Hanabi's adorable youth was to replace her previous roles' they proclaimed. They thought that the nineteen year old should start representing the Hyugas in the growing hype of teen romance and comedy now that she was of age.

She agreed wholeheartedly, thinking it'd be a nice challenge to take on lighter genres. She didn't know that her first project would actually be a fiery romance. She sighed again.

Kurenai's eyes flickered to her on the rearview window and softened.

"Cheer up Hinata" She encouraged gently. The red-eyed woman knew that it was a strange transition for the young woman.

Even watching from the sidelines, Kurenai felt foreign looking at her Hinata-chan portraying such romantically passionate characters.

"Don't forget how prepared you are for the next couple of steps. You're so close to your debut!" she added.

Ino grinned knowingly, turning back in her seat to give Hinata a wink. "And I heard that Uzumaki Naruto's gonna be boarding his plane back soon." She said teasingly.

Hinata's eyebrows raised in surprise. The two women laughed and Hinata covered her blushing face with a hand.

"You haven't even met him yet and your reaction to his homecoming is so adorable!" Ino cooed, her eyes could've made heart eyes at this point. Hinata only groaned in embarrassment.

"It's not that!" Hinata waved her hands in defense. "It's just that his arrival means the love team plans are gonna start soon."

Naruto featured once in a Hyuga Studios movie that premiered in October. The project caught a lot of praises and although they didn't officially talk at all, the ASF board was impressed with her rising demand and popularity and called her to be his next prospective love team candidate.

Now that he's finally back, it'd only be a matter of time before she'd have to say goodbye to all of her privacy.

Hinata thought it wouldn't be so bad if it was with Naruto-san. But just thinking about the intimacy that they'll have to act out on and off camera was heart pounding.

Kurenai chuckled, "Stop harassing her Ino! You should focus on the work you have lined for you once she starts getting on camera" She scolded lightly.

""Oh speaking of, I'm so ready!" Ino began gushing. "I literally have so many outfits planned. Hobo chic, date night chic, casual chic, sporty chic, you will SERVE looks 25/8 Hinata!" The blond stylist declared. She clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Hobo chic?" Kurenai made a face.

Ino reached into her bag to pull up a few ideas on her phone, "Old people and their lack of knowledge about anything hip these days." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Here let me show you!"

Kurenai sweat dropped, realizing she actually triggered the blue-eyed women. "Let's figure out where to eat before anything!" She voiced quickly.

Hinata was busy thinking about the love team plan. She shook her head to stop fretting. With the amount of workshops and intensives she's gone through she'd be more than fine. _Everything will be smooth and successful._

"How about that tea house with the famous Chirashi sushi?" Hinata finally piped in. "I think Hanabi also wanted to try it out," she said, fishing for her phone to call her sister.

She abruptly froze at the words on the screen.

 _4 missed calls from Director Tsunade._

 _Two text messages from Kakashi-san_

What the...

* * *

"Aa, yes thank you for coming in Hinata," Tsunade said with a calculating glint in her eyes. She propped her face into a hand and studied the anxious bluenette before her. A sense of satisfaction washed over her just thinking about the bucket loads of money the girl stood for.

She almost laughed at the deja vu. It looked like the two raven-haired teens already shared something in common.

Two things. She actually laughed out loud. Raven hair.

"Have you been drinking Tsunade-sama." Shizune blinked. The busty blonde sobered quickly and waved a hand dismissively.

"That's really not important. Anyway, once again, thank you for coming in I know it was a short notice and you're a very busy girl." Tsunade leaned back in her chair, giving the bluenette a welcoming smile.

She felt kind of sorry to be putting this angelic child up for a brat like the Uchiha, but happiness is money and money was everything so these kids... oh these kids were everything.

Hinata visibly relaxed at the lack of anger in her superior. This whole time she'd been expecting the worst ever since she saw those missed calls in the car. She bowed her head lightly.

"No, it's my pleasure Tsunade-sama, I'm so sorry for coming in late" she gave a grateful smile for the woman's understanding.

She shook her head for fretting so much. _And Ino told me that this woman has been known to be 'a conniving b-_

"Oh no no, don't worry. I just wanted to let you know that there seems to be a few changes." Hinata's smile dropped a millimeter or two. Changes?

"Ah... you mean... changes in my debut plan?"

Tsunade smiled apologetically. Dread slowly washed over the heiress.

"Sorry to interrupt but Kakashi-san seems to have arrived Tsunade-sama." Shizune chimed, putting her cellphone away after reading the notification.

"So soon?" Tsunade replied in astonishment. Shizune pulled out her phone once again.

"It seems the Uchiha received your plan." Shizune reread. The twist of a smirk gave the secretary chills. Shizune laughed nervously.

"Please be gentle at least for her sake." Shizune nudged her head in Hinata's direction with sympathy.

"My sake?" Hinata piped up questioningly, growing more and more nervous by the second.

"And here I was hoping for a more dramatic introduction." Tsunade sighed excessively and turned to the lavender-eyed girl.

"There seems to be extenuating circumstances that have pointed Naruto and you into different directions."

Hinata paled, cocking her head in confusion.

"In other words Hinata, you're in high demand!" She proclaimed with lifted hands.

"And so is Naruto!" She continued. "You already know the idea of it: People have been raving about your passion and beauty in 'Spirit Realm' and they're getting antsy that you haven't been paired with anyone and yes yes this calls for a Love team yes." She waved her hand as she reviewed what was told to her in November when they first called her in.

"But unfortunately, Naruto has been in high demand for _action and fantasy._ This year, he's been making moves, with the board's approval of course, _into_ your genre just as you are moving _out_ of it. Do you get what I'm saying?" Her voice softened at the end, giving the girl a sympathetic look.

Hinata nodded slowly, a bit numb to Tsunade's words. She honestly had no idea how she was gonna carry out the plan without Naruto. Or what she would tell her father. The panic was steadily gripping her like a vice.

"But," Tsunade trailed, handing her a paper and flipping her computer screen.

"It seems that the board isn't quite ready to give up on your talents." She said, the glint in her eyes returning.

Hinata turned to the screen and almost choked on air.

Tsunade smirked, "They're very creative no? I was surprised my-"

 _THUD._

"Hinata? Hinata!" Shizune rushed to the heiress' fallen body.

"Tsunade-sama!" The secretary berated accusingly. "Why would you show her that one out of the thousands we found?!" She frantically shook the unresponsive Hyuga, the copy of Sasuke's reentry contract flopping in the air.

Tsunade turned to the screen in confusion. Was the Hyuga that disgusted with the Uchiha? Sure she could relate but-

Oh.

It was an M-rated fan art of a steamy Uchiha and Hyuga in the shower.

Heh. Oops.

"I never even got to explain in words, damn." She huffed and leaned back in her chair. "Good ass fan artists." Tsunade sighed and reached for her sake. "They should honestly get paid."

* * *

A/N: Annnnnnd that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit slow but I wanted to get all the world building/background stuff out the way and introduce them first before things get juicy heh heh. Anyway, look forward to some sasuhina action next chapter :)) Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites, seriously, it means so much to me and you inspire me to keep going :")

Please like, comment, subscribe lmao let me know what you think! See ya later!


End file.
